My love for my partner
by Suicide Emo
Summary: (Luna) Real name Miranda is a new extreme wwe member and Jeff hardy shows more about being extreme
1. Chapter 1

Jpov

Matt and I have been part of the WWE for about three year now and we were the top ten most extreme tag team partner in world wrestling entertainment. Matt and I are both brother's raised by our dad since our mom passed away from cancer and we mostly stayed outside on the trampoline.

"Jeff" I looked up from the panty hoes and looked up at my brother. "Are you ready? We are up next."

I nod my head, as I answered his question. "Yeah, I'm almost done with my armbands, so I'll be out in just a minute."

"Alright man." Matt then left me alone in the locker room to finish my work. I cut a few more holes in the hoes before slipping the last band over the white one. I got up from the bench and walked over to the mirror to take one last look at my out fit before we head out there. My shirt was black, my baggy pant were black, my hair was blond, long and wet, and my armbands was white and black; I was ready to go.

I jumped in place four times before jogging out of the room to catch up with my brother for our match with Edge and Christian.

Lpov

God I'm so nervous. First day in WWE and I'm already feeling sick. Vince was showing me around back stage so I can know where the girl's locker room was, so I can change for my first match. I got my intro song ready and now I just to get ready.

"And in this area right her is refreshment; it's where wrestlers go to relax or had something to eat before or after the show."

"Ummm hmmm." I wasn't really paying attention because I was through my bag to see if I had my wrestling gear. Show's how I much I wasn't paying attention because I crushed right into the brick wall: face first. "Shit" I mutter against the wall, but then I realize that the wall was breathing. I slowly looking up and gasp at who I crashed into. My favorite wrestler since 1996, Jeff Hardy. OH MY GOD! I had the biggest crush on his since I first saw him on TV. I realize that our bodies were still to close to each other, so I quickly step back to give us some distance. "I'm sorry."

"No sweat, I have not seen you around. You must be the new girl."

Oh god he is talking to me. Oh god oh god oh god. What to say? What to do? MY MIND IS SPINNING! Say something Luna, he is waiting for an answer. "Umm yeah, Mr. McMahon is just showing me around. I start my first match tonight, so I'm a bit nervous."

Jeff chuckled at my response. "Well, don't be nervous. That shows your weakness and I don't see that in your eyes."

Okay now he just toying with me; that bastard. "Thanks umm, were you heading off somewhere?"

"OH SHIT!" At the cue I heard his music start playing and Jeff took off running. "We'll talk more after the match!" He yelled, as he ran down the hall.

Mr. McMahon was now standing my side looking at the empty area that Jeff Hardy disappeared. "Luna, are you coming?"

"Oh yeah, right behind you sir." Then we continued our tore around the stadium, but not before looking back one more time. Oh god this is going to be bad.

**To be continued**


	2. Hardy boyz match part (1)

Jpov

My music came on when I ran up to Matt side. He gave me a confused look, well more like a question look. I just shook my head and began my slow jog out with Matt. I jumped in place, as Matt' s arms were up doing our Hardy symbol. I turn to Matt and all he did was point at the ring. I gave a quick wave at our fan's before we took off running to the ring. I slid under the ropes and got on my feet when I was in the middle of the ring, as Matt jumped on to the side of the stage and climb through the ropes.

I gave him a small smile before I ran over to the corner and up jumped onto the ropes getting people fired up by head banging my head with my music. I pointed at a few people that were holding up Jeff Hardy sighs. I jump down and ran over the next corner; doing the same thing.

I lifted my arm over at my head and began punching the sky. I was ready. I jumped down and squat down, rubbing my hands together, as Matt was walking back and fourth in the middle of the ring just watching the entrance. I took deep slow breath until I heard Christian and Edge's music filling the statium making their fan's jump to their feet and cheer.I grabbed the top ropes and pulled myself up. Matt walked over to me and whispered loud enough in my ear, as my eyes were still kept on Edge and Christian.

"You want to go first or should I?"

Lpov

My make up was done and my bandana was keeping my hair up perfectly, my outfit fit my personality. A black long sleeve see through shirt with thumb holes covering my red wife beater undernear, black plain pants, with my wrestling boots. I hope the people would like me because I might mess up out there, besides that I have no idea who I'm going up against. I walked over to the bench and sat dow right in front of my locker then I closed my eyes; took a deep breath to calm myself and put my mind into a better place.

"Hey" Well that didn't last long. I opened my eyes and saw Trish Stratus standin there with her hands on her hips where the women championship was resting trying to look like a bad girl. Again I said trying.

"What's up?"

"Your the new girl right?"

"Yeah, this is my first day and I have match later on tonight." I stood up and closed my locker, as Trish walked up to me with that cocky smile that I always hated.

"Well sweetie, it will be okay. I mean look me." She stepped back and pointed out her body. I think I see a little bit of belly fat. "I started out a scared little puppy dog like you are right now and now I am the womens champion." Trish got into my face like she was like a know it bitch. Oh man she needs to brush. "I mean yeah it's scary, but he get use to like I did and-" I slowly reached into my pocket and pulled out my breath mint spray and spray some in her mouth. She stopped at mid sentence to cough. I spray some in my mouth next.

"Jesus you need a tick tack or something, god damn." I walked right pass her and out the girls locker room, leaving her to cough out her lungs.

I walked down the hall until I saw a TV with The Hardy boyz match on it. Well I might as well just watch their match for right now. Jeff hardy was climbing on top of the ropes ready to do the Swanton Bomb on Christian until Edge ran over to his corner and pushed him off.

JR and **King's** voices Thirdpov

"As you see, Edge has pushed Jeff Hardy off the ropes and it seems that landing put a lot on Jeff Hardy's elbow." Jeff Hardy was curing through his mind, as he held onto his elbow. Matt quick took control of everything until his brother could get. "Matt Hardy now on top of Christian, as the reff trying to tell him to get out of the ring that he could not see Edge spears Jeff into the concrete floor."

"**Oh my, I can hear his, as it connects to the floor. Lets see that again."**

_Vidow_

_Reffery trying to get Matt out of the ring, as Edge goes around the corner of the ring. Right when Jeff got to his feet holding his elbow, Edge went for the kill._

_**"**_**Oh man, you can see his head bouncing against the floor."**

Back to the match.

Matt Hardy is yelling for his brother to get up, as the reff was on number the six for the count out.

"Jeff Hardy is having a hard time getting back onto his feet, but you can see that he crawling to the ring." The reff was on nine before Jeff climbing right into the ring, stopping the count. "What will happen next when come back."

**To be continued**


	3. Backstage of match part (2)

JR and **King's** voices Thirdpov

"And we are back, Matt Hardy is now in the ring, as his brother stands at the corner just watching is older brother take control of this match." Edge threw Matt to the ropes and waited for Matt to come to him. Matt doged the attack by ducking under arm once and began hitting him in the face.

Lpov

I continue to watch the event on the TV until I sense someone standing by my side. I look to my left and saw Lita standing there with an Hardy shirt. I reamember Lita joining Team Extreme after them saving her from her first male partner, Essa Ríos; I think he was the that taught her how to wrestle when she to Mexico.

"Your the new girl right?"

Can I be anymore popular. I hope Lita dose not cause me problem becuase 1: she is my favorite famale wrestler and 2: I have huge crush on one of her tag team partners. "Yeah, I'm waiting for Mr. Mcmahon to tell when to go out there."

"Are your nervous?" I stared for her a moment before turning back to the screen.

"You can say that." I watched Jeff, as he claps along with the crowd for Matt to get back onto his feet. "Their doing well."

"Those are my boys." Lucky you I guess.

A smile grew on my face. "You are lucky to have them as partners. They care a lot about you." Matt drags Christian to the corner of the ring where Jeff climbing on top of the ropes for swanton bomb finishing move. Oh I love this move that he does. I'm a fan give me break.

I could not see Edge anywhere so that can be a good thing. Jeff stood up tall before he went flying into a swanton bomb. I clapped, as Jeff hit the target, but I can tell he a pain after that move. Jeff covered and there was the 1...2...3 and the match was over. I began clapping and Lita followed along.

"So what's your name? I heard it's Luna."

I turned it her with a smile. "Luna's my stage name, my real name is Miranda Veil Givens."

"I love that name, so where are you heading now?" Oh shit my dinner is still in my bag.

"I'm going to eat my dinner and stretch out."

"okay well umm good luck in your match tonight."

I just gave her simple nod before walking back to girls locker room to grab my dinner. I hope Trish is not in there, I really don't want to deal with her shit tonight before match.

~X~

The relaxation empty and I can be alone for a while which is a good thing. Trish was not in the locker room so I didn't have any problems getting my dinner bag out of my wrestling bag.

Mmmm I great home made pasta. Everything was from scatch, it took a while to get the noodles rigght thou. I maoned, as I took another bite that I didn't hear Jeff walking in. "What's up Luna?" I swallowed my last bite when the chair beside me moved and Jeff sat right down. "Are you ready for tonight?"

I slid the remainder of my food away and turned my attention to him. "I'm calm and I'm ready. I saw your match and it was amazing. You get more extreme everyday."

Jeff began to chuckle, as he crossed his legs. "I think it was more intense then any other match we had with them."

"You and your brother did cause them the tag team championship last week on Raw. That was awesome to watch."

"Yeah that could explains it." I gave him a smile. He is a real awesome guy, in and out of the ring. I looked away and giggled.

I set my plastic fork in my bowl and push the remainder of my food to Jeff. "You can have it, I'm full right now. I'm going to go stretch."

"Thanks but what is it?"

"Homemade pasta with chicken, garlic, homemade sauce, tomato's." I said before I walked away.

**To be continued**


	4. Son of bitch

Lpov

Is it possible to have a heart attack the age 25 because I feel sick and light headed. One of the Raw staff came walking up to me with a clipboard in his hand, talking through his headset. "You up next, so when your music plays start heading out to the ring."

Oh really I have not guess that. "Thanks you for saying something I already know." I walked away from him and walked to entrence to the stage. I took a deep breath and waited for my music to start playing. Loud through out the stadium the first part of 'Crush by DECYFER DOWN' started playing. I might be the only diva here that has a song that is heavey and a guy singing it.

On cue when it said 'let it go' I ran out to the ramp jumping up and down getting people warmed up.

_Every single time_  
_Like you're driving blind_  
_Can't make up my mind_  
_I know I'm gonna find my way out_

I ran down to the ring slapping my hands to a extended hands that reaches out to me. "Heading to the ring now a new superstar of Monday Night Raw, from Tampa Florida weighing at 125 pounds, Luna"

_Crash_  
_You're going down_  
_Without a sound_  
_Then I'll pass you up_  
_Before I explode_  
_Breaking in two_  
_I'll see it through_  
_You won't keep me down_  
_When I crash through you_

I slid under the ring and right onto my feet. I jog to the last left of the corner of the ring and climb up.

_So here_  
_We are right now_  
_This is our time_  
_To cross this line_  
_Every single time_  
_Like you're driving blind_  
_Can't make up my mind_  
_I know I'm gonna find my way out_

I jump down when my song ended. I walked over to the back of the ring and held my hand out for a microphone. The man that was controlling bell handed me one. I didn't start speaking yet because I was to busy hearing the crowd cheer. I laughed a little before I brought microphone up. "What's up New York!" I yelled through microphone and crowd screamed wild. A big smile grew on my face; I guess I feared for nothing because everyone in the stands was welcoming me. "My dream finally came true. I'm finally a Raw superstar and I'm proud to be here tonight!" The cheers got louder and my fears were fainting away. "I'm a little nervous about this match because it is my first, so I would love it if you stand by me, as I try my best to impress all of you wrestling fan."

I handed the microphone back and waited for my opponent to come down to the ring. A loud laugh filed the room making people jump to there feet.

_Oh, it's time to rock and roll  
This time I'm in control  
Right now I own the street's_

Trist Stratus? Son of bitch!

**To be continued**


	5. Winner

Lpov

I stood there in the middle of the ring with my hands on my hips, as I watched Trish stomp her way down the ramp, tossing her cowgirl hat to the ground. Hn, she must still be pissed about what I did in the girls locker room. I snorted before I turned away and walked to the far corner of the ring. Trish slid under the bottom and stood up. She tried to run to me, but the reff held her back telling her to settle down. A smirk cfame across my face before I sat down on the top rope and waited for the reff to call for the bell. He check us both for any weapon or anything we use to cheat our way through the match.

He pointed at Trish to see if she was ready. She just had her eyes on me ignoring his question before he pointed at me, which a answer with just a simple nod. He pointed at the bell man to ring the damn thing. 'DING DING DING'

I took one deep breath in and exhaled before Trish and I started to circle each other. I started to clap loud enough to get crowd going before Trish stepped up and kicked me in the stomach.

"Gah!" I held my stomach, as she planted a fist into my back. I fell onto one knee still holding my stomach. She again kicks me in the stomach, so that I was now on my back. Trish climbed ontop of me and began slamming the back of my head against the surface of the ring.

The refee finally seperated Trish from me, as he gently pushed her back. People was cheering, so loud that I barelly hear her yelling. "You think your so tough now! You think you can come in here and insult me! You bitch!" She than ran pass the reff to get to me again, but a smile grew on my face when she got close enough to me.

I quickly kicked her feet out of from under her, making her face planted into the mat in the middle of the ring. I quickly got back onto my feet and kicked her in the stomach for payback.

Jr and **King**

"So far the new superstar had a little trouble in the beginning and now she seems doing better than any newbe I seen." Luna was throw to the rope and came right back where Trish took a swing to hit her in the face, but duck down in time stop in the middle of the ring and back kick Trish in the chest knocking the breath out of her. "That was inpessive move that Luna made."

**"Yeah she's doing well"**

Thirdpov

Unknown to anyone in the back that Jeff Hardy was watching the match. He was alway impress with Luna's moves through the match. Luna was standing by the ropes trying to catch her breath, but then Trish speed walked her way over Luna, but Luna slipped down pulling the top rope down. Trish went over the rope and onto the pavement.

Luna stood up before running to the other side of the ring to momentum in her speed before louging herself over the top rope; adding a 30 degree twist to it. Jeff was a little shock to see a girl do that.

Jr and **King pov**

**"Oh my god! The crowd is on their feet! Did you see that?"**

"I saw it King and I'm shocked. I never seen a girl do that and landed perfectly on their target, but I can tell that it injured Luna a little bit." Luna was groaning in pain, as Trish was laying there on the ground in shock." Luna got her feet grabbing Trishes hair and tossing her back in the ring. Luna got herself back into the ring and pulled Trish to her feet by her hair. Luna look into her eyes and smile. Luna laid both hands on Trish's shoulder lifted herself up like she was doing a handstand on Trish shoulder. Luna let her body and quickly release her hands from the should and put Trish in head lock, so that when Luna angle her body, so that her legs went out from under Trish's under arms. The move made Trish body slammed against the platform; knocking Trish out cold.

Luna went for the pin. "1...2...3"

"Oh my god! I have not seen anything like this!"

"**That was a very dangers move. Even the crowd might be shocked out of there minds."**

Thirdpov

Luna stood up placing her hand on her lower back. That last move took a lot out of her. The reff

Crash  
You're going down  
Without a sound

Luna stood up placing her hand on her lower back. That last move took a lot out of her. The reff took her hand and held it up.

Then I'll pass you up  
Before I explode

Luna walked over to corner of the ring and got onto the ropes. The lights from the camer was blinding her a little bit, but she was to busy trying to catch her breath

Breaking in two  
I'll see it through  
You won't keep me down  
When I crash through you

Luna got out of ring with a smile on her face. She might be the first newbe to win their first match.

Here me out  
I'm never backing down  
I know you're going down  
Crash  
You're going down  
Without a sound  
Then I'll pass you up  
I'm not gonna crash

Luna was at the entrence when she spun around held her fist up high while yelling an 'Thank you'

And burn away  
I'll rise today  
You won't break me down  
When I crash through you

**To be continued**


End file.
